In recent years, mobile communication devices such as mobile terminals have increasingly supported multi-band technology. Many such mobile communication devices can transmit and receive a plurality of radio frequency signals simultaneously by means of carrier aggregation (CA), MIMO (Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output), or the like. A radio frequency switch circuit for use in these mobile communication devices must be complex to enable simultaneous switching of multiple radio frequency signals. However, it is also generally desirable for these switch circuits to be as small as possible to permit miniaturization of these mobile devices. However, miniaturization of these radio frequency switch circuits disadvantageously increases the capacitive coupling between internal elements, interconnections, and the like, thus disadvantageously resulting in worse leakage and degradation of radio frequency signals transmitted and received through these devices.